I'm with you
by beckie13
Summary: a song fic based on avril levign's song i'm with you


Disclaimer: I don't own hey Arnold or the song I'm with you.  
  
Ok I have tried to take everyone's advice and use the spell checker I am sorry if it isn't perfect but no one is.  
  
This is a song fic with avril lavighe's song 'I'm with you'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Helga's point of view. ~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I stood on the bridge waiting I grew more depressed. I had slipped the note into his bag so carefully he had to get it. If he didn't come soon it would be too late. I don't know why I tormented him for so long he was the nicest bravest boy I knew and I had always loved him ever since the first day of kinder garden when he put his umbrella over my head so I would not get any wetter.  
  
It was seven years to the day since we had saved the neighbourhood from sheck; he had to remember what I said back then. He had acted so strange around me for days after until I put him straight that what I had said was wrong and I had got caught up in all the excitement.  
  
I shivered as a cold wind swept through my body and an icy chill worked its way up my spine.  
  
I had said 7:00 on the note and it was 6:55 he should have been here by now. It started to rain as I listened for footsteps through the wind but I herd nothing.  
  
*I'm standing on the bridge*  
  
*I'm waiting in the dark*  
  
*I thought that you'd be hear by now*  
  
*There's nothing but the rain*  
  
*No footsteps on the ground*  
  
*I'm listening but there's no sound*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Arnold's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I opened my bag I saw a piece of paper hit the ground, I bent down to pick it up but before I could my grandma called me down for dinner.  
  
As I ate my dinner I thought about the piece of paper, it was pink and looked as though it had been ripped from a book or a note pad.  
  
After I had finished my dinner I ran up stairs and picked up the paper. It was a note and I could tell it was from Helga even before reading it I could recognise that curly neat handwriting anywhere.  
Dear Arnold  
  
I have grown tired of lying to you. You are the only person to ever see through me. To the tormented soul I harbour. Meet me at the bridge tonight at seven I want to show you something.  
  
From Helga.  
As I finished I looked down at my watch 6:47 that meant I had less than fifteen minutes to get there, but it was 8 blocks away. "Oh well better start running" I said as I grabbed my coat and headed down the stairs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Helga's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow its cold out tonight I should have brought a coat, I am going to be soaked by the time I get home, if I go home. They won't miss me if I do go they never pay any attention to me anyway.  
  
*Isn't anyone trying to find me*  
  
*Won't somebody come take me home*  
  
My life has been such a mess. No one really knows me except phoebe and now she and Geraldo are together she probably won't give me a second glance.  
  
*It's a damn cold night*  
  
*Trying to figure out this life*  
  
*Wont you take me by the hand*  
  
*Take me some where new*  
  
*I don't know who you are*  
  
*But I I'm with you*  
  
*I'm with yoouu*  
  
Every one I know hates me except phoebe. Maybe if I go somewhere new people will like me for me and not tolerate me because I'm there.  
  
*I'm looking for a place*  
  
*I'm searching for a face*  
  
*Is anybody hear I know*  
  
*because nothings going right*  
  
*And everything's a mess*  
  
*And no one likes to be alone*  
  
*Isn't anyone trying to find me*  
  
*won't somebody come take me home*  
  
*It's a damn cold night*  
  
*Trying to figure out this life*  
  
*Wont you take me by the hand*  
  
*Take me somewhere new*  
  
*I don't know who you are*  
  
*but I I'm with you*  
  
*I'm with yoouu*  
  
Why does my life have to be so confusing? I love Arnold but I torment him. Phoebe is my best friend but I boss her around. I love my parents but they ignore me I hate my sister but she won't leave me alone.  
  
*Why is everything so confusing*  
  
*Maybe I'm just out of my mind*  
  
*Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeahhh*  
*It's a damn cold night*  
  
*Trying to figure out this life*  
  
*Wont you take me by the hand*  
  
*Take me somewhere new*  
  
*I don't know who you are*  
  
*but I I'm with you*  
  
*I'm with yoouu*  
  
I turned as I herd footsteps behind me and I saw Arnold at the foot of the bridge puffing and his face red from exhaustion.  
  
"I made it I'm on time" he said walking towards me "what did you want to show me"  
  
"I need to tell you something first" I said looking up at him "remember when we saved the neighbourhood and on top of the FTI building I told you I loved you, you have probably forgot by now"  
  
"Are you mad I will never forget that night or what you said to me on top of that building" he said taking my hand.  
  
"Why" I asked looking into his deep green eyes.  
  
"Because that when I realised I love you and I always have"  
  
"you what you love me this is so wonderful I love you to Arnold" I said hugging him, as we pulled out of the hug I felt his lips touch mine and we kissed, for the very first time he was kissing me back.  
  
"Oh its 7:05 look at the sky" I told him looking up myself.  
  
As we looked up the sky exploded with colour and in the sky was written 'I LOVE YOU'  
  
Good old phoebe I knew she wouldn't let me down.  
  
"Helga I love you and I want to be with you forever" said Arnold as he touched my cheek and pulled me into another kiss.  
  
*Take me by the hand*  
  
*take me somewhere new*  
  
*I don't know who you are*  
  
*But I I'm with you*  
  
*I'm with yoouu*  
  
(Repeat till fade)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I hope you liked it I did my best and I took my time instead of rushing in head first.  
  
Please R/R I could use all the pointers I can get.  
  
REBECCA ( 


End file.
